That's Beautiful To Me
by strawberried
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are living together in New York, loosely based on the country song, 'That's Beautiful To Me.'


_"..She said honey buy me roses, but don't buy red."_

It was a few weeks after Rachel and Quinn Fabray had officially became a couple, about a month after the blonde dropped out of Yale and moved out to reside in New York with her three high school friends, starting online classes up again.

It was a rainy, gloomy day in New York, and Rachel had on a pastel pea coat wrapped around her body, along with a pair of shiny black pumps. Pulling her leather bag up higher on her arm, she took in a deep breath, trying to warm herself up, before slipping to a flower shop.

There was plenty of different colored flowers, each of them beautiful - and all of their scents mixed together and filling the room - brought a new found pleasure to her nose, and she believed it even smelled better then the perfume Quinn wore.

There were so many options, and as the brunette scanned the room, she considered each options. There were always gardenias, which she knew her girlfriend loved - she had even advised Finn to buy her the same type for their junior prom. Daisies, sunflowers, tulips - all huge factors, until a certain vase caught her eye. It was a rather large vase, made of glass, with assorted colored roses filling it. A toothy smile spread across Rachel's small lips, and she strutted across the room - picking up the vase.

She stood there for a moment as she held the glass in the hand, until a small frown curled onto the edges of her lips. And almost if as on cue, a small older lady, who's name tag read Darcy - walked over to Rachel - placing her hand on her shoulder, which caused the brunette to jump slightly, keeping a tight hold on the vase.

"Sorry t' scare ya', hun." Darcy laughed a little bit, and Rachel automatically assumed that the woman was putting on a fake country accent, since she seemed that she had been living in New York for a long time - but Rachel wasn't sure. "An't'ways, I saw th' grim look on your face, ya' 'al'ight?"

Trying not to laugh at how horrible her fake accent was, Rachel nodded in the slightest. "It's beautiful, it's a very, very beautiful assortment - and my girlfriend would love it but.." She paused, and her gaze trailed from Darcy and back to the face, Quinn's words replaying in her head.

_"Red roses make me sick, they're so overrated."_

Sighing once, the brunette looked back up at the woman. "She hates red roses, something about them being overrated or something."

"Well, I could easily take them out." The florist nodded, waving a hand before reaching over to pull the first red rose. "See, easy."

The country accent had seemingly disappeared, and Rachel's eyebrows furrowed a bit, but she shrugged it off. "You could do that? Thank you so much!" The brunette was making a big deal over the simplest of things, but she was really thankful that she was doing so. Handing the heavy vase over to Darcy, she reached into her purse, moving a few items over before she found her Tiffany and Co blue wallet, pulling it out, and taking out a twenty dollar bill. Taking the twenty, Darcy walked to the back for a moment, before returning. Rachel wondered why she had left, but figured she was just taking the money back and accidentally took the vase with her.

"Thank you so much!' She looked back up at the florist, who had the vase in one hand and a handful of red roses in the other. Handing her the bill, she took back the roses, smiling, before leaving the small shop.

Rachel had walked to shop, so now that it was raining, she had to shield the assortment under the fabric of her coat. It wasn't a long walk, and before she knew it, she was back at the couples apartment - fiddling through her purse in search of her keys. Once she had found them, she unlocked the door, to find her blonde girlfriend laying on the living room rug, her physics book opened in front of her. "Hey!" Quinn smiled as she hoped to her feet, and Rachel held out the vase.

"I got you something while I was out."

Quinn took it into her own hands, examining it. Roses, all different colors, except for red - perfect. And just like prom, it had a light green ribbon tied around the neck. The brunette wondered how she hadn't noticed the ribbon, but it was perfect. As the blonde admired her gift from her girlfriend, Rachel noticed a small note card sticking out of the glass. Figuring it was a card she forgot to fill out, she quickly pulled it out and placing it in her pocket.

"Thank you baby." The blonde smiled, before taking it and setting it on the kitchen counter, turning around to take the smaller singer into her arms. "I love you so much."


End file.
